


The Maid

by linvro21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Maids, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hotel maid sees two handsome guys stumble in late at night and leave the next day. When she sees the way they left the room, she can't help where her imagination goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maid

Dearest F-list,

Today was a lovely summer's day. Not too hot, so the cleaning wasn't all that hard. We had five people checking out and only two scheduled check-ins, so nu hurry whatsoever. I actually had some time to smoke and sit in the sun...

I did have a very interesting room to clean today; The Barbie Room. Two tall, very handsome men took it late last night, they had no choice because we were fully booked. I'm not sure they actually wanted me to clean it this morning, or that they just forgot to put up the 'no housekeeping' sign.

There was some weird stuff laying around out in the open. So, I checked with the hotel manager and he phoned sheriff Mills. She said the guys – Edward Vedder and Michael McCready apparently – were not listed as known criminals and just not to clean the room for now. My manager will talk to them about it when they return.

 

So, here's what I found in room 11 (The Barbie themed Room):  
\- Bloodstains on the door frame and bedding  
\- Ripped shirt  
\- Hunting knife  
\- Sliced tie in the bed  
\- Handcuffs tied to the bed head  
\- Clothes all over the place  
\- Large wet spots on the floor and bed  
\- Broken footstool  
\- Empty bottle with wet rosary in it  
\- Ripped curtain

Off course it made my imagination flow and my mind wonder to... porn. You know me ;) Here's what I think happened between Eddie and Mike...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dude, you getting out of that bathroom any time soon? You're using up all the hot water. I've had a long day and I want to shower too!”

“Aw, come on Eddie, I've only just started. Washing my hair just takes up more time than yours. I know you love my lusciously long hair. You think I look pretty when it flows around my cheekbones. You told me so yourself when I sucked you off last night. Besides I'm not ready jerking off just yet!”

Eddie bursts into the bathroom and drags a still wet and naked Mike to the bed that's covered in bright pink satin. In his horny rage he doesn't notice that Mike's arm bangs into the pink door frame, leaving a smear of blood. Mike puts up a fight, being taller than his lover, and rips a wide gash in Eddie's shirt. They stumble into the furniture, breaking a pink and white polka-dotted footstool that's in their way.

“Starting without me AND making me wait, honey? I'll show you who's boss.” He is slyly smiling while he cuffs Mike's arm to the Barbie doll decorating the bed head, and then notices the blood. He proceeds to lick it off while softly murmuring an apology, the water running from Mike's long hair and muscular body soaking the bedding.

“I'm not gonna sleep in this wet bed tonight, just saying. But you know I like it when you go all rough on me, Caveman Ken,” Mike says, while he grabs his lover's neck with his free hand, pulls him close and kisses his bloodstained full lips.

“O, no. I can't have that,” Eddie says with a wink. He takes off his blue striped tie and secures Mike's other hand to the pink bed as well. “That's better.” He undresses teasingly slow, taking his time with the remaining buttons on his shirt, casually revealing his muscular body. Eddie opens his belt, unzips his pants, then lets them slide to the ground, revealing his naked toned ass.”

Mike gasps at the sight of all this deliciousness. “Oh, what are you gonna do to me now, Eddie?”

“Well, Mikey, let's see... To you, nothing just yet. Me? I'm gonna take a long hot shower now.”

“That's not fair,” Mike pouts.

“Maybe next time you'll think twice before starting without me,” Eddie says, while he wiggles his ass and walks slowly and seductively to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, this was me and my imagination on what happened in that room. Now, what do YOU think dearest F-list?


End file.
